


Surprise Shakeup

by wheresthebeach



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Beckly, Becky’s main show is smackdown, F/F, does not give an f about raw, even papa H, everyone conspired against Becky, top!Bayley, yay happy surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheresthebeach/pseuds/wheresthebeach
Summary: It’s time for the second day of the superstar shakeup and Becky’s super sad because she heard the names of everyone coming to smackdown and her girlfriend was not one of them(or maybe it was a secret to her but everyone else knew)





	Surprise Shakeup

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m back! I like to refer myself as the captain of Beckly (I’m kidding pls don’t yell at me) so it’s only right for me to put something together for my ship which should thrive harder if I’m honest. Hope you all enjoy! All mistake are my own. I truly suck at editing, for every mistake I correct I miss 3. Sorry about that

The second and final night of superstar shakeup is here and the chances of Becky getting to have her girlfriend on Smackdown with her are decreasing quickly. 

The show goes live in three hours and Becky has been moping around for the past twenty minutes. She’s walking backstage looking down at her phone when a familiar voice calls her name. 

“Becky!” Charlotte calls out. She studies Becky for a few moments.

“You okay? You’re doing that whole brooding Becky thing again.” Charlotte states gently.

“Yeah, I’m just a little down. I’ve been asking around about who’s coming to Smackdown and I haven’t heard Bayley’s name once.” Becky sighs.

“Well hey, just because you haven’t heard anything doesn’t mean it won’t happen. Maybe just nobody knows except the higher ups.” The blonde tries to sound optimistic without giving away that she knows something. 

“No I event went to Papa Hunter and Steph and they didn’t mention her either.” Becky states. Charlotte thinks in her head “damn Bayley really got everyone in on this”.

“Plus RAW only got two girls out of our division and we’re getting a lot from them.” Becky says simply.

“Oh come on we can’t be getting that many people, it’s usually evenly split.” Charlotte says confidently.

“Nope, we’re getting Ember, Mickie, Liv, and Kairi’s coming from NXT. We get Paige as well but as a manager obviously.” The double champ rattles off.

“Liv? They split the Riott Squad? Why?” Charlotte questioned. 

“I don’t care. That’s not my concern right now Charlie!” Becky snaps.

“Whoa chill the hell out. You and Bay have been on separate brands for years. Also you’re on both shows why is it a problem now?” The talker girl asks calmly.

“My problem is that there are way too many girls on RAW who don’t know their damn place and are gonna flirt with my girlfriend!” The fiery haired girl stomps her foot. 

“Bex, are you jealous?” Charlotte giggles lightly.

“Of course I’m jealous! Have you seen how hot and daddyish my girlfriend is? Do you know how many girls I’ve had to fend off in public? Do you?” Becky says in a whisper yell. 

“Daddyish? For real Becky?” Charlotte can’t help but fully laugh.

“This is not a laughing matter Charlotte!” She says upsetly.

“Again, you’ve been on different brands for the majority of your relationship, minus the first year of it when we were all still in NXT. Other than that you’ve always been apart. What’s different?” She asks in a gentle tone as to not set her best friend off.

“What’s different is that I don’t have Sasha as my spy anymore! And I’m not blaming her for that, she’s gotta do what she needs to but it just makes me nervous that there’s no one I trust enough to let me know what goes on when I’m not around.” She’s says quickly in one breath. 

“Sasha? You were using my girlfriend as a spy? And I didn’t know about this?” Charlotte says confusedly.

“Of course she was my spy! Just like I’m hers for you!” She says loudly. 

“She was spying on me? That little-” she gets cut off.

“Focus Charlotte! This isn’t about you.” Becky yells trying to erase that she just admitted that she and Sasha kept tabs on their girlfriends. (Respectively of course) 

“Okay one, lower your damn voice. Two you know Bayley’s head over heels in love with you and would rather die than cheat on you.” She says pointedly. 

“But she could have any girl she wants and she could get them so easily. Her charm and the way she carries and presents herself is so attractive and so many people want her Charlie and she chose me.” Becky says dejectedly.

“Exactly you idiot. Listen to yourself. She chose you. Not anyone else, you. Yes she was a bit of a player in our beginning years at NXT but once she put her focus on you she has not even glanced in another girls direction. Has she given you any reason to think she would cheat?” Charlotte lets out. 

“No but-” Becky starts.

“No, no buts that’s it. She loves you no matter what and would not cheat.” She says.

Becky’s shoulder release some tension as she relaxes a bit. “You’re right. I don’t know why I’m acting up like this.” 

“You wouldn’t be Becky if you didn’t.” Charlotte smiles. Becky slaps her arm lightly.

“Wow okay rude. I’m gonna go call my girlfriend and have a chat about this spying thing.” Charlotte smirks and walks off. 

“Well fuck” Becky thinks before grabbing her phone and sending a quick text to Sasha saying, “I’m sorry it just slipped out. Don’t kill me please I love you!!” She closed her messages and stared at her background. It was a photo Sasha took of them secretly. Bayley was sitting in a chair with Becky leaning back against her legs on the floor and Bayley’s leaned over tilting Becky’s head back to kiss her. Their smiles are wide. Becky’s never been more grateful that Sasha snapped that photo because it calms her down whenever she needs it. It reminds her Bayley loves her and not anyone else. She takes a deep breath to clear her mind and continues to walk around.

•••

Becky is sitting down in catering staring down sadly at her coffee not knowing someone was snapping a photo of her. That person saves the photo for a possible blackmail situation and FaceTimes Bayley, who’s chilling in Becky’s private locker room that she’s not aware she has yet. 

Bayley answers after two rings. “Hey Finn what’s up?” She asks. 

Finn chuckles. “Please take a look at your girlfriend right now.” He flips the camera around to focus on Becky’s sad face.

“Oh please tell me you took a picture of her. I want that for our Christmas card.” Bayley laughs. He turns the camera back to him.

“Of course I took a picture, what kind of person do you think I am Bayls?” He jokes. 

“Right, my mistake Balor it won’t happen again.” She laughs again. “But all jokes aside why does she look so sad? Is she okay?” She questioned seriously. 

“She’s fine. She’s been asking around all day about who’s coming here. So far everyone has followed through on not saying your name so she’s moping.” Finn responds. 

“She looks extra sad though why didn’t Charlotte mention this to me. We just spoke ten minutes ago and she said she talked to Becky but didn’t tell inform me that she looked like she could break down at any moment?” Bayley says nervously. 

“Bayley she’s fine. I spoke with her earlier and she was okay. I just think as it gets closer to show time the sadder she is about you not being here.” Finn claims. 

“Charlotte still should’ve told me about this! I would’ve called her or something.” Bayley explains.

“Last I heard Charlotte is in an intense phone call with The Boss right now.” The Irish man says. 

“Oh Jesus what are they conversing about to make The Boss come out?” Bayley shakes her head. 

“I don’t know. Something about Charlotte being a little upset at Sasha using Becky to spy or something like that.” Finn says off-handedly.

“Wait for real? I can’t stand her. Pretending like she ain’t doing the same damn thing. I swear to g- you know what I’ll handle those two idiots later. Thanks for calling Finn, there’s only about roughly another half hour until Hunter tells Becky about her own room and she’ll hopefully be less sad.” Bayley states will a small smile. 

“Hopefully? Dude she’s gonna be so excited she’ll do a backflip.” He laughs out. 

“Uh yeah let’s hope she does not even attempt to do that. We do not need our champion with a broken neck.” She says also laughing. 

“Yeah good point. I gotta go though, got to go over some spots for my match with Mustafa.” Finn explains.

“His name is Ali now Finn.” Bayley informs him.

“Don’t care. Bye love you.” He lets out quickly as he hangs up on her. A text comes through his phone not even thirty seconds later and it’s just the middle finger emoji. He laughs and sends her the photo of sad Becky and goes to find Mustafa.

•••

There’s an hour and a half left until Smackdown starts and Becky is just trying to pass the time playing games on her phone until Hunter approaches her.

“Hey Becky you’re getting your own locker room tonight. Go to the B hallway, third door on the right. There’s a photo of the women’s belts on it if you can’t figure it out.” He lets her know and goes to walk away.

“Wait what? I didn’t pay for a private room.” She says confusedly. 

“Yeah but you’re the double champ. You deserve it.” Hunter says back.

“But that’s special treatment. You know I never want that Hunter. I’m not that kind of person. I like to be held to the same or a higher standard as everyone else around here, champ or not.” She states clearly.

“I know Becky but it’s just for this night. All your stuff has already been moved there. Just enjoy it kid it won’t kill you, I promise. We happened to have an empty room for tonight and Steph and I both agreed that it should go to you.” He responds lightly. 

“Okay. I guess one time wouldn’t hurt but do not make a habit of this Hunter. I’m serious.” Becky speaks firmly. 

“You got it kid. I gotta run. You go get ready for the show.” He claps her on the shoulder and starts walking away. Hunter makes sure she’s not looking at him and whips out his phone. 

“Just told her about the room, should be coming your way shortly” he sends the text and gets a quick reply. 

“Thanks papa. For everything.” It reads.

“No problem Bayley. I’d do anything for my horsewomen.” He replies back. The well dressed man puts his phone in his pants pocket and snickers to himself. He’s excited to hear about how happy Becky will be shortly.

•••

Bayley is waiting in the locker room back through the doorway leading to the bathroom area. She hears the door open and swiftly moves from any line of vision. She faintly hears Becky talking to herself and she cannot for life of her keep the smile off of her face. The brunette peeks around the corner and catches a glimpse of her girlfriend reading the card that was attached to the bouquet of flowers on the table. 

The note reads “Babygirl I am so proud of everything you’ve accomplished. You have done so much good in your career all on your own. I love you, you beautiful strong woman. You carry the weight of the world on those boulder shoulders but…” the words stop. Becky flips the card over to see if there is anything written on the back. There isn’t. 

“But? But what?” She questions out loud.

“But, it’s time for someone to take that weight a little bit so you can relax.” Bayley says as she steps out into the open space smiling wide. Becky drops the card and jumps.

“Holy shit! Don’t do that to me!” She yells out. She pauses for a second or two. 

“Babe what are you doing here?” She strides over to her girlfriend to hug her.

“What am I not allowed to be in the locker room I paid for?” Bayley wraps her arms around Becky’s waist. 

“You paid for this? Why?” She looks at her love curiously.

“I figured with it being my first night ever on Smackdown I deserved some alone time with my baby.” She cheekily says onto Becky.

“Aw you’re so cu- wait did you say first night on Smackdown?” Becky looks up at Bayley excitedly and sees the wide smile plastered on her face. 

“Seriously? You’re here? On this show? You’re not just kidding around? Because that would really upset me right now. B-but I’ve been asking around all day no one said anything about you coming here. How did you manage to keep it a secret? Even Steph and hunt-” Bayley cuts her off with a fierce kiss full of love. 

“Take a breath love.” Bayley says happily. She brushes a few strands of hair behind the Irish girls ear.

“I asked everyone I could to keep it quiet about me switching shows. I wanted to surprise you.” She smiles.

“But Hunter and Steph didn’t say anything either.” Comes out in a confused tone.

“Well turns out those two are big fans of our relationship, as is everyone else strangely enough, so they were more than happy to go alone with my plan.” Bayley tells her. 

Becky doesn’t have any words so she does the next best thing. She leans up and kisses Bayley extremely hard. Wanting to get closer to her than she already is Becky jumps up to wrap her legs around Bayley’s waist. At this new angle Bayley’s hat is in the way so Becky grabs it and puts it on her own head backwards and deepens the kiss. Bayley tightens her grip under Becky’s thighs and moves so she can place her against the nearest wall. Their kisses get sloppier as time passes and they eventually and unwillingly separate to catch their breaths. 

“I love you so much.” Becky whispers as she burrows her face into Bayley’s neck. 

“I love you too princess.” Bayley repeats back as she moves her arms to wrap around Becky’s torso. They stood there hugging for a couple minutes just soaking in their time together. Content to hold on to each as long as the physically could. 

“Alright let’s go. You have to show me the ins and outs of Smackdown Live.” Bayley says enthusiastically as she goes to let Becky down. 

“No.” Becky mumbles as she clings tighter with her arms and legs.

“I mean okay, we can walk out like his and expose The Man for who she really is if you want. Just my soft little baby. My cute little bottom.” She teases. Becky sighs and doesn’t even try and deny the teasing statement knowing it true. 

“Damn it no. No one can know.” She reluctantly gets down.

“Let’s go teach you the ways of Smackdown.” She lets out sarcastically cheerful. Bayley grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers. 

“That’s my girl. Come on.” She kisses the back of her girls hand and leads them out of the room.

•••

When people see Becky and Bayley walking backstage hand in hand they easily notice how much happier and relaxed their champion and friend looks. All of them are ecstatic that the plan went swimmingly. 

Becky catches a glimpse of Charlotte standing on her own and runs up to her leaving Bayley behind.

“You jerk! You knew she was here the whole time and you just let me freak out over nothing?” Becky pushes her chest a friendly manner. 

“I wasn’t gonna be the one to ruin the surprise idiot. Your girlfriend would have murdered me.” She laughs.

“It’s true. I probably would’ve.” Responds Bayley as she finally makes her way over to the both of them. 

“It’s not fair.” Pouts Becky. “I don’t like you two conspiring against me.” She crosses her arm like a child. 

Bayley moves to stand behind her and wraps her arms over her shoulder, connecting their hands and interlacing their fingers, pulling her into her body. “Oh like you and Sasha don’t do the exact same thing.” She teases. 

“That’s not the point.” Becky tries to redirect.

“Nah that’s exactly the point.” Charlotte chimes in.

“You’re both mean and I hate you both.” Becky grumpily lets out.

“Good, good, I hate you as well.” The tall blonde smirks.

“Oh you hate me? Okay I’ll ask to get sent back to RAW then. I’m sure someone over there will appreciate me.” Bayley whispers as she releases her hold from around Becky and steps back away from her. 

“No no no no no! I was kidding don’t do that. I love you more than anything. Don't leave please, I’m sorry.” She whines as she spins around and grabs her girlfriend in a death grip refusing to let go. 

Charlotte lets out a loud laugh at Becky’s expense. “Oh my god you’re so whipped.” 

Becky grumbles and buries her head deeper into Bayley’s chest. “Leave her alone Charlotte.” Bayley smiles and runs her fingers through the orange hair. 

“You can’t make me. Teasing Becky is my favorite pastime.” The legacy wrestler retorts.

“Oh I can’t? Okay give me a second. Babe I left my phone in the locker room can I have yours?” Bayley asks never taking her eyes off Charlotte. Becky complies and hands her the phone. 

“What's the matter Char? You look a little nervous.” The Latina smirks at her friend. 

“You’re bluffing. You won’t do it.” Charlotte gulps and she’s tries to brave face. 

“But I will and I am.” Bayley dials the number of her best friend and puts it on speaker. It gets answered almost immediately. 

“Hello?” The voice on the other end comes out.

“Hey Sasha I was just calling to let you know that-” Charlotte cuts her off is a rushed whisper.

“Okay okay I’ll stop teasing Becky just please don’t tell her. I’m begging you.” She folds her hands in a pleading way.

“Bay? You good?” Sasha questions. Becky laughs into Bayleys chest.

“Yeah I’m good Sash. Got distracted.” Bayley relents.

“Alright so what were you gonna tell me?” The purple haired girl continues. 

“I was gonna let you know that the plan went great and Becky was super surprised.” She says coolly. Charlotte lets out a sigh of relief.

“Okay,” Sasha drags out “but you could’ve just texted me that weirdo.” 

“Listen maybe I missed you and wanted to hear my best friends voice. You ever think of that? Hmm?” Bayley asks.

“You literally just told me like two hours ago that you were sick of my voice.” Sasha suspiciously claims.

“Well I- I lied and I love you and we should run away together and get married.” She says nervously.

“Not on my watch!” Becky grabs her phone from Bayley.

“She was calling as a threat to get Charlotte to stop teasing me but the blonde boulder over here relented and begged her not to tell you. In conclusion your girlfriend is an ass and mines not going anywhere with you ever. Bye Sasha! Don’t forget to yell at Charlotte for being annoying.” Becky hangs up the phone. 

“Becky!” Charlotte exclaims horrified while Bayley just laughs loudly. 

“What? That’s what you get for teasing me. Have fun dealing with that. Come Bay, I’m kind of hungry.” The Irish girl snickers and sticks her tongue out at her best friend and pulls her girlfriend towards catering. 

•••

Becky and Bayley made light conversation with some other superstars until it was time for Becky’s tv segment. Bayley kissed Becky for good luck and watched her switch the The Man persona as her music hit. She quickly removed her sweatpants and hoodie for the second part of her well thought out surprise. 

Since Becky didn’t know Bayley was even coming to Smackdown she had even less of a clue that she was gonna be apart of her segment as well. 

“...step to the woman who beat Ronda Rousey in the main event of Wrestlemania.” Becky was listening to Ember and was about to respond when a very familiar music rang out through the speakers in the arena. She snapped her eyes to the top of the stage.

Once Becky physically sees her girlfriend she has to try really hard not to break character but she can’t help but let out a smile. This solidified that she’s really on Smackdown. She pays full attention to Bayleys’ words as addresses the stupid crowd who are booing. She wishes she could rip into the crowd for disrespecting her world. 

“I too have joined Smackdown Live.” Becky hears her girlfriend say as she’s walking into the ring. Becky takes a few steps closer. 

“What do you want a hug or something?” The champ tries to sound condescending but in her mind she’s the one who really wants a hug. 

“I got all my hugs out on RAW.” Bayley says as she gets at most three feet away from her girlfriend. Becky likes the sound of that, maybe they’ll give her girl more of an edge and they can work together a few times.

“It’s been a while since we seen each other huh?” Bayley says and Becky wanted to say “eh just an hour ago you had your tongue down my throat and you were pressing me against a wall” but instead she agreed it had been a while. 

The segment continues and at one point Bayley stepped even closer to her and Becky couldn’t control herself. She smiled more and her mouth opened a bit. Probably due to the harder breathing with her top standing so close in her proximity. More people interrupt and a brawl inevitably breaks out. 

Becky goes and stands in the corner watching and doesn’t actually leave the ring until Bayley starts winning her fight. She steps out of the ring and makes her way backstage to find a monitor knowing this will turn into a tag match.She gets backstage and instantly spots Steph and Hunter grinning at her. She rushes to hug them both.

“You sneaky assholes. I cannot believe you two played me like this.” She jokes at them.

“We’re sorry. Bayley can be scary when she demands something.” Steph laughs.

“I really can’t thank you both enough for doing this. Having her on Smackdown just takes a tremendous amount of stress off my conscious.” Becky says seriously.

“Aw no problem Becky. If anyone deserves less stress and more happiness it’s you after all my father has put you through the past few months.” The woman sighs out with a hint of guilt in her voice. 

“Hey I don’t blame you Steph. I know you were on my side the whole time. You did what you were told to do. I still love you both. You’re my parents away from home and I couldn’t be more grateful.” She says emotionally. 

Hunter pulls them both into a hug. “Yay feelings!” He jokes and releases them. “Go on, there’s a tv over there. Go watch your girls match.” Becky gives them both on more tight hug and does exactly what he said.

•••

The show is over and the two love birds are cuddled up together on the couch of their hotel room watching their segment together. 

“Look at you all smiley, aren’t you supposed to be a badass?” Bayley giggles as she rubs her hands up and down Becky’s back. 

“I am a badass, look I made fun of you.” She tried weakly.

“Oh honey, it really sounded like you genuinely wanted a hug more than I do. Trying to steal my gimmick?” She playfully declares. 

“No I never want your hugs they’re lame.” Becky shoots back. 

“Lots of brave words coming from the girl laying on top of my chest wrapped around me like a child.” Bayley pokes fun.

“Eh you can’t prove that.” Becky picks up her head and looks at her.

“Oh I can’t huh?” Bayley smiles mischievously. 

“Nope.” Becky smirks at her. Bayley’s arms move slowly to her sides and Becky’s eyes widen.

“No don’t” She proclaims but it’s too late. Bayley flips their bodies and rapidly starts to tickle every inch of Becky’s torso. Becky is squealing with laughter trying to stop this horrendous attack on her ribs.

“Please stop.” She breathes out. 

“Say you love my hugs!” Bayley exclaims.

“Never!” Becky voices out in a short breath.

“Then I guess I won’t stop.” Bayley utters. She continues to move her fingers faster and pins Becky’s arms to her side so she can’t defend herself. 

“Okay okay! I love your hugs!” Becky screams.

“And?” Bayley doesn’t stop. 

“And I’m not a badass. You win. Please stop tickling me! I can’t breathe.” Becky quickly expresses. 

Bayley smiles and finally relents. She flips them back over so her back is on the couch and so there’s no weight on Becky’s chest making it easier to catch her breath. 

“You’re the worst.” Becky announces still breathing heavily.

“Yeah maybe, but you love me anyway and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Bayley voices.

Becky after finally getting her breath back folds her arms over Bayley’s chest and rests her chin on her hands looking Bayley straight in the eyes. “I never want to do anything about it. I want you forever.” Becky declares.

“I want you forever too Bex. Always.” Bayley says scratching her girl's scalp lightly and methodically.

“Marry me.” Becky affirms.

“What?” Bayley asks shockedly. 

“I’m serious. Marry me Bayley. I had this whole dinner date planned to do this on our fifth year anniversary in July and the ring is in my bedside table at our house but right now in this moment I couldn’t want anything other than this.” Becky announces. 

“Becky..” Bayley softly says and Becky looks her with hopeful and bright eyes full of love. She takes a breath.

“Of course I’ll marry you.” She says in a airy whisper as tears well up in her eyes. 

“Really? You want to?” Becky gets excited. 

“Yes really you goof. I love you. Why wouldn’t I want to.” Becky sighs in relief.

“I love you too. So much. You have no idea how happy you make me. And this surprise today made me fall in love with you even more of that’s even possible. I’ve never been happier.” Becky grins.

“Good. All I’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy. Whether it was me or someone else doing it. My main goal was always your happiness.” Bayley smiles.

“I don’t ever want anyone else, it’s always been you.” Becky says seriously. 

“It’s always been you too Becky.” Bayley responds with conviction.

“Good. So we’re doing this? We’re engaged?” She asks with a big smile.

“We’re engaged baby.” Bayley smiles just as wide.

“Let’s plan a wedding then! We should probably cal Charsha and let them know. I gotta call my folks!” Becky goes to get off Bayley. Bayley tightens her grip on her before she can get up.

“That can all wait til tomorrow babe. Let’s celebrate. Just the two of us first.” Bayley says.

“What better way to celebrate than over the phone with our two best friends?” Becky questions.

“I can think of a few ways.” Bayley says quietly as she pulls Becky’s mouth towards her own and latches onto her bottom lip nibbling on it. She releases after a pulling seconds with a pop leaving Becky a little dazed.

“Oh I definitely like your idea better. Let’s go.” Becky states as she drags Bayley up and to the bedroom. They spend the rest of their night tangled together and breathless excited for what lies ahead of them in the tricky game called life.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you want more stories. All feedback is welcome. It motivates me to be better! Shameless Tumblr plug: bayleyschild follow me there, ask me questions, send requests/prompts I promise I’ll get to them. Thanks for reading!


End file.
